The War
by Unwary Hanyou
Summary: Rating may go up. Well, there's a war. Between Chichi, Bulma etc. and Goku, Goten, etc. Read.


BAM! I'm baacckkkk...

I would like to dedicate this to...

Me.

Well, on with it!

**The War**

Vegeta hid behind the tree, walkie-talkie ready in hand. "Kakarot! Are you ready?" On the other line, Goku's static-like voice came over. "All clear, sir! Awaiting orders!" Vegeta smiled. Their opponents were going down. Even with their deadly weapons, they were going down.

"Good. Execute Stage One"

"Aye aye, Head Veggie!"

Vegeta thought now, that that code name wasn't so great. He thought that he was the 'Head' of this, and he was. Too late now...

"Excellent, Carrot Brain, Stage One, attack formation Beta!"

"Roger"

Vegeta ran over to the next tree. He peered over to the battle field, where there opponents were stocking up on firepower. He stared over to the tree a little bit ways ahead of him, where Goku AKA Carrot Brain was hiding. He gave the thumbs up to him. Goku passed this on to the allys behind the other tree. All of them nodded at the same time.

Goku spoke through his walkie-talkie. "Sir, they are ready."

Vegeta resoponded with a very Vegeta-like voice. "Okay! Brats number 2 and 3, destract them. Fire at will. Brat #1, you come with carrot Brain and me. NOW!"

Goten flew above his tree and started firing. It missed. He had done that deliberately to get their attention. They fired again, this time hitting the targets' faces. War!

Bulma turned around just in time to get hit with a water balloon. Goten laughed at her expense before Trunks flew at them and yelled " CHARGE!" As this was going on, Head Veggie and Carrot Brain were moving on and sneaking into the Gravity Room. Vegeta headed over to the controls.

Back with Bulma and Goten, it had turn into a full-fledged war. Everyone was covered in paint and water. Brat #3 (which is Goten) had switched to a mini-paint-ball-throwing machine gun while Trunks was usuing a rapid-water-balloon-fire bazooka. Bulma had her trusty Shield Blaster which she had inserted paint into. Chichi was defending herself with her Frying Pan of DOOM, using moves no one thought she could do. But even though Brats 2 and 3 had bigger weapons, they were still loosing. That was when Goten and Trunks both decided to use their own secret weapons.

Goten cupped his hands behind him and started charging. " WA..TER...BA...LLOON..HA!" and he released a massive ball of water at them. Chichi's Frying Pan of DOOM was no where near big enough to block it and neither was the Shield Blaster. Bulma shot at the Water Balloon Ha but it just got bigger. Finally, it crashed into them. Creating an explosion bigger than the Genki Dama on Namek, water exploded everywhere.

But the females weren't licked yet. Even though they were down, they weren't out. They just stood up again, but that had dangerously weakened them. Chibi Goten smiled. "Surrender yet?"

"NEVER!" But this wasn't Bulma's or Chichi's voice. It was Videl. When they turned to see, she through a paint grenade at them. BAM! Trunks got up first and shouted angrily," No more mister nice Trunks! Wetting Attack!" And he fired a water blast that looked like a Burning Attack. Videl got blasted into Chichi, who knocked into Bulma, who fell on a wall, which was the wall of the GR, which created a dent in the controls, which brokw the controls, which madew everyone crash into the GR in 762N5ER times Earth's Gravity. Which is actually 769536 times Earth's gravity. Ouch.

Vegeta, being Vegeta, blasted the GR into bits from the floor. Phew... Then, he fired a a blast that resembled a Galic Gun. "Water Gun!" followed by Goku's Water Baloon Ha! But they were simply no match for the Harpies of Evil and DOOM (HED for short) when they were pissed. Bulma had taken out the big guns. Namely, her inventions. There was no way they were gonna stand up to this. She fired

It was a liquid, sorta like water, but it stunks and some went in their mouths. It tasted and smelled _AWFUL_. Vegeta looked disgusted and about to vomit. "What the hell is this?" Kakarot was vomiting into his water gun, for later use. Who thought he was so smart?

Bulma smirked a very Vegeta-like smirk. "Well, if you must know, I've created a machine that grinds food into a liquid. I cook the food and place it in here." She pointed. "Then, I press this button" She pointed to it. "Then, I pull the trigger." She pulled it and more squished and mashed-up food, if you can call it that, came out.

Goku lied down. "So this is dying. I'm dying...again."

Vegeta, somehow, grabbed a gas mask outta no where and slipped it on. He then ran inside and got another one, and full body suits. He threw them at Carrot Brain, and Brats #1-3. "Muahaha! Now your attacks are futile!"

"Not for long."

Chichi pulled out her weapon. She pressed a few buttons and frying pans came flying out! Watch out! They hit them and broke the suits.

"Damn!"

Videl then thrust her firearms up. It was a whistle. Vegeta laughed "Hahaha! You think that a WHISTLE is gonna hurt me? Muahahahaha!" Videl smiled. She blew it. In a matter of seconds, there was a large rumbling sound and an earthquake started. Soon, screaming could be heard. Things like,

"Veggie-chan!"

"I luv you, my Prince!"

"Veggie-chan! Be my mate!"

"YAY! My Veggie-Sama!"

Then, they came in sight. Fan girls. Millions of them. Some from all around the world. Vegeta had a look or pure horror and shock. He started to fly when he felt a tug on his leg. He turned around to see an author. She tugged him down. He stared at her. It was an author known on as...

Oozaru Angel! Dun dun duunn! (Also known as Ana-chan)

Vegeta looked stricken and turned Super Saiyan. His golden aura flared. For some reason, he couldn't shake this girl! Her, a human girl, was overpowering _him_ the Prince of all Saiyans! He increased his power. But his thoughts turned to,'That's strange, how come no one else is swarming me?'

He turned around to see all the others lying on the ground unconcious. Ana looked positively gleeful. "I have won you! You are mine, Veggie-kun!" He gave in, knowing that Saiyan Power was no match for her Super-Ultra-Extra-Lotsa-Undying-Fangirl-Power. He gave in and let her drag him into the house for a nice, hot sauna. His last words were, "Carrot Brain! You must get revenge..."

Goku turned around and powered up. But it was no use. Chichi fired. Bulma dumped a lot of that liquid crap onto the pans, making them unstoppable. It hit him at full strength. He didn't have a chance. He fell to the power of HED.

Goten, seeing this, flew down to him. "Daddy!" trunks tried to peer into the sauna, but was stopped. Bulma had covered his eyes. Goten, seeing that his army was gone, faced them and bowed.

"I surrender."

* * *

Yay! That's the end! Oh, and just for reading, you get to see an extra scene with Vegeta!

* * *

Ana looked at 'her' Veggiekins admiringly. "You just love this, don't you Veggie-kun?"

He shook his head.

Ana raised her voice. "_Don't you?"_

He nodded quickly. Ana smiled, like nothing ever happened. "Good." and she pulled him into a a gigantic hug.


End file.
